bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaien Shiba
Kaien Shiba (志波 海燕, Shiba Kaien?) was the lieutenant of the 13th Division, under Jūshirō Ukitake, up until his death at the hands of a hollow that also killed his wife, Miyako Shiba. History He was a father/older brother figure to Rukia, whom he taught how to fight and helped her find a place within the 13th Division. He was also a prodigy amongst shinigami; graduating from a six year curriculum in just one year and becoming a lieutenant five years after, around the time Ichimaru Gin killed the 5th division 3rd seat. He was also married to another shinigami, the 3rd Seat of his division, Miyako. One day, however, Miyako was possessed by a hollow called Metastacia and killed her subordinates, leading Kaien to fight the hollow in an attempt to avenge her. Kaien, however, would be controlled by the hollow as well, leading him to almost attack Rukia. Although Ukitake attempted to save her, his disease prevented this. Much to Ukitake's and Rukia's horrors, however, Kaien resumed control and stabbed himself with Rukia's zanpakutō, dying in her arms. Since his death, the 13th Division has not assigned another lieutenant, and instead is run by two 3rd Seats, Sentarō and Kiyone. Both of Kaien's siblings, Kūkaku and Ganju, became distrustful of shinigami, and due to either Kaien's everyday life or his death the Shiba house diminished from their high status, with only Ganju and Kūkaku remaining. Rukia, who felt the most responsible for Kaien's death, carried a heavy amount of guilt over his death until several years later, when she finally brought herself to apologize to Kaien's siblings. It is later revealed that due to the hollow's special ability, Kaien and the hollow were taken to the Hueco Mundo, where the hollow Aaroniero Arruruerie ate them both and took both their abilities. Rukia would later fight Aaroniero and successfully killed him, finally bringing peace to Kaien's soul. Personality Kaien was an upbeat and kind young man from the Shiba house, tattooing his arm with the Shiba house symbol, who treated all his subordinates equally. Appearance Kaien closely resembles Ichigo Kurosaki in both appearance and personality, and their resemblance is brought up multiple times in the series. While Rukia was training Ichigo she often became exasperated by his lack of understanding of things Kaien would have known, and Ukitake is stunned by Ichigo's appearance. Byakuya also notes the resemblance, even stating that Ichigo's attitude annoyed him as Kaien's had. Strangely Kaien's sibling Kukaku either does not remark on or does not notice Ichigo's resemblance to Kaien. Her little brother Ganju does not see it at all. As yet Ichigo is unaware of his resemblance to the late Kaien, the circumstances of his death, or Rukia's love for him. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Nejibana (Twisted Flower): *'Shikai': Its shikai command is "Rankle the Seas and the Skies". Nejibana's shikai is represented as a cross between a trident and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance that has the ability to manipulate water. Like the ji, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade. :Shikai Special Ability: Nejibana's ability consists in use the shockwaves, it creates in conjunction with trident attacks to "crush and split the enemy in two." Kaien's techniques and form are also revealed during the battle, and are described by Rukia as "a trident technique reminiscent of dancing." *'Bankai': Not Achieved Navigation Shiba Shiba Shiba